Angel's Series: HaeHyuk EunHae Love Story
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: mwo? romeo and romeo in heaven, berarti hubungan sesame jenis? Ne karena malaikat tak mengenal gender. Saranghae, nado saranghe. Boys Lover, HaeHyuk/EunHae


**HaeHyuk/ Eunhyuk Love Story**

**Genre : Romance / Fantasy / Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae ( Bayangin hyukkie oppa di MV Mr Simple)**

**Lee Donghae ( Bayangin Hae oppa di MV Miracle)**

**Im Yonna Girls Generation**

**Warning: Mian kalo banyak typos, ooc, dan keanehan bahasa jadi mohon di maklumkan saja ne? boys x boys**

**Summary: siapa kau? Apakah kau malaikat? Entah kenapa aku merasa kita punya ikatan. Hyukkie…. Aku mengingatmu sekarang, bawa aku bersamamu.**

**Kalo donghae oppa buka The Grand Place di Seoul mohon di maklumi untuk penunjang cerita.**

**NO BASH, NO COPAS AND NO PLAGIAT.**

* * *

Seorang malaikat manis sedang memandang namjachingunya dari jauh, dia hanya bisa memandang dari jauh saja karena dia tidak diperbolehkan oleh Tuan Besar untuk mendekati namjachingunya, ne dia seorang malaikat. Bila kalian berpikir dia seorang yeoja kalian salah karena dia seorang namja juga sama seperti kekasihnya, dan bila kalian berpikir namjachingunya seorang manusia ia dia seorang manusia yang dulunya seorang malaikat, bagaimana ia bisa ada di dunia? Jawabanya hanya 1 dosa.

Kekasihnya arvast atau nama buminya donghae sedang berjalan menuju café yang dimilikinya bersama seorang yeoja, dengan bergandengan mesra. Sang malaikat melihat itu dengan tatapan sedih, tapi mau gimana lagi karena dia tak bisa apa – apa.

Setelah itu dia pun kembali kelangit, dan sesampainya dia dipanggil oleh Tuan Besar.

"ada apa Tuan memanggil saya?"

"wahai reoqiel si malaikat penjaga, aku memanggilmu karena sudah saatnya, kau membawa belahan jiwamu kembali ke mari, saya rasa hukuman yang saya berikan sudah cukup"

"ne, Tuan, tapi….."

"tapi apa reoqiel?"

"tapi sekarang dia memiliki kehidupan dia sendiri Tuan, apa anda yakin membawa dia kembali"

"apakah kau tidak merindukanya reoqiel?"

"saya sangat merindukannya Tuan, hanya saja….. saya tak ingin menyakitinya"

"hmm….begitu….. saya berikan kamu waktu sebulan untuk turun ke bumi, untuk mengembalikan ingatan dia, dan bila dalam waktu sebulan dia lebih memilih di bumi, saya akan menarikmu lagi, dan kau boleh mencari pasangan penggantimu, meski saya yakin kau tak akan mau."

"baik Tuan Besar"

"dan kau harus ingat, saat kau turun ke dunia kau tak bisa menggunakan suaramu."

"baik Tuan"

* * *

Seorang namja bertampang chilidis baru saja akan kembali kerumahnya saat didengarnya suara benda jatuh.

BRUK

_Apa itu? Seperti benda jatuh?_

Sang namja tampan pun mencoba mencari tau apa yang barusan ia dengar, hingga dia melihat di lorong sesosok entahlah yang pasti dia bersayap dan bersinar. Sosok itu melipat kakinya didepan dadanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya, terlihat luka di mana – mana. Sang namja bernama donghae ini pun mendekatinya, dan menyentuh sosok itu. Dan berkata.

"hay kau…. Apakah kau baik – baik saja? Kau berdarah dan lukamu cukup parah"

Sang malaikat yang merasakan sentuhan pun mendongakan wajahnya. reflex dia langsung menyembunyikan sayapnya. Dia panic walaupun dia telah bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, tapi yang pasti belahan jiwanya adalah manusia.

_Cantik…mata itu…..entah kenapa rasanya familiyar….._

"hey….. tenang aku orang baik, ikutlah denganku kau terluka. Siapa kau? Apakah kau malaikat?"

Saat sang malaikat akan menjawab, tak ada suara yang keluar. Diapun tersadar perjanjian dirinya dengan Tuan Besar, dengan menghilangkan suaranya. Sang namja pun tersadar. Dan dia berkata.

"ah mian…. Aku tak tau kalau kau tak bisa bicara mianhe, kalau begitu kajja ikut aku"

Hae pun menarik sang malaikat dan membawa ke rumahnya yang tak jauh dari lokasi.

_Lembut….dan hangat tanganya seperti yeoja _

_Hae cagiya… ini aku reoqiel ani namaku di bumi eunhyuk. Aku akan membuatmu ingat tentangku. _

Akhirnya hae dan sang malaikat sampai dirumah, hae mambawa hyukkie ke kamarnya dan membaringkan dia di sana, untuk diobati luka – lukanya. 1 jam kemudian.

"hay…. Sudah aku obati, apakah sakit"

Sang malaikat hanya menggeleng pertanda dia tidak sakit. Dan donghae pun bertanya kembali.

"apakah kau malaikat? Dan siapa namamu? Ah….ini kau tulis saja"

Sang malaikat pun mengambil kertas dan bolpen yang di serahkan oleh donghae.

**Namaku eunhyuk, ne aku malaikat. Gomawa telah mengobatiku hae-ah**

"mwo? Kau tau namaku? Eunhyuk ah, kenapa kau bisa ada di bumi? Dan kenapa kau bisa luka – luka begini siapa yang menyerangmu? Apakah pasukan kegelapan?"

Sebelum menjawab eunhyuk pun tertawa tanpa suara, akhirnya dia pun menjawab.

**Tentu semua malaikat tau nama manusia di bumi, kau terlalu kebanyakan nonton hae… aku hanya sedang menjalankan tugas dari Tuanku, dan tidak hati – hati jadi aku jatuh ke bumi deh.**

"jeongmal? Aku kira tiap manusia memiliki 1 pelindung seperti di film- film, dan sayangnya kau belum boleh kemana – mana lukamu cukup parah. Istirahat lah di sini sampai kau pulih ne"

**Ne gomawa hae ah… ne memang setiap manusia memiliki malaikat pelindung. Gak hanya di film itu kenyataan.**

_Ne aku juga tak akan kemana – mana cagi…..tugasku menyadarkanmu kembali._

"baiklah…. Kau istirahatlah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita, nanti setelah jadi aku akan membangunkanmu hyukkie."

_Hyukkie….. manis sekali… apakah kau sudah mengingatku hae?_

"mian kalau aku memanggilmu hyukkie"

_Apa sih yang ku lakukan? Tiba – tiba memanggil hyukkie, tapi entah kenapa hyukkie aku merasakan sebuah kerinduaan dengan panggilan itu._

Eunhyuk pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sempat menggambil kertas dan menuliskanya.

**Ani, gwanca hae-ah… baiklah aku istirahat dulu ne**

Skip Time

Makanan pun telah matang hae, mendekati hyukkie yang sedang tertidur, dia ingin membangunkan hyukkie untuk makan malam, tapi dia melihat hyukkie tertidur dengan pulas jadi dia urungkan. Dia pun duduk di pinggir ranjang dan membelai hyukkie.

_Halus, lembut dan cantik…. Apa sih kau hae kau masih menyukai yeoja kau normal. Dan dia namja….., tapi entah kenapa….. aku merasakan sebuah kerinduan terhadap sosok namja cantik depanku ini… haisss apa kau sudah tak waras hae….. kau sudah memiliki kekasih yang cantik._

Pergulatan demi pergulatan terjadi dalam hati lee donghae, tanpa dia sadari sebuah nama diucapkan oleh hyukkie dalam tidurnya.

**"****arvest"**

DEG

_Kenapa? Rasanya sesak di sini? Siapa arvest dan kenapa nama itu begitu indah keluar dari bibir hyukkie? Arghhhhhh aku bingung…._

Aku memandang wajah tidur hyukkie yang damai, tanpa sadar aku mendekati bibir cerrynya dan menciumnya cukup lama, hingga aku tersadar dan menghentikan ciuman itu. Aku berdiri mematung, entah untuk waktu berapa lama, tanpa sadar hyukkie ternyata sudah bangun dari tidurnya, dan dia menarik bajukku, menyerahkan sebuah kertas.

_Pabooo apa yang basuran aku lakukan mencium sesama namja, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat manis? Dan kenapa rasanya aku merindukan ciuman itu?_

**Hae gwanca, apakah kau baik – baik saja? Kau terlihat khawatir? Apakah ini sudah malam hae? Apakah sudah waktunya makan malam?**

"ne, hyukkie gwancana, aku baik – baik saja, ne ini sudah malam dan makanan sudah jadi, apakah kau mau makan hyuk?"

**Ne hae….aku lapar**

"apakah makanan bumi dengan makanan malaikat di langit sama?"

**Eng….. hampir sama bedanya hanya cara pembuatanya saja hae.**

"jinjaaa? Bagaimana cara pembuatanya hyuk?"

**Dengan mengambil secukupnya sebuah awan, memikirkan bentuk dari makanan itu…voila jadilah awan itu berubah jadi makanan yang kita inginkan.**

"jeongmal? Wooh keren sekali yah di langit itu… aku jadi ingin tinggal di langit"

Kata – kata hae membuat ekspresi hyukkie berubah sedih. Dan itu terlihat oleh hae.

"mianhe….. apakah kata – kataku barusan salah"

**Ani **

"lalu kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

_Aku tak suka melihatmu sedih hyuk… kau lebih cantik tersenyum dan tertawa._

Hyukkie hanya diam lalu dia pun menulis.

**Sudahlah hae tak penting lupakan saja.**

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun makan dengan diam.

Hampir seminggu eunhyuk di bumi untuk menyadarkan sang belahan jiwa. Luka – lukanya memang telah sembuh. Dia masih tinggal di tempat donghae, seperti saat ini hyukkie baru saja selesai mandi, dia menggenakan baju hae yang kebesara. Dan hae yang akan segera berangkat ke The Grand Place café miliknya mendadak berhenti melihat hyukkie.

_Sexy… putih dan mulus…..hiyaaaa hae apa – apan sih kau…_

Hyukkie yang merasa di perhatikan, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah hae dan hae sadar ketangkep basah dia pun langsung berkata.

"ah hyuk aku pergi dulu ne, makanan sudah aku siapkan, annyong"

Karena terburu – buru hae pun menabrak meja. Diapun berkata.

"gwancana, aku baik – baik saja, annyong"

Hyukkie yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkikik geli dalam hati, karena melihat hae bertingkah bodoh seperti tadi. Hyukkie pun melangkah menuju meja makan dan memakan sarapan yang di buat oleh hae.

* * *

Seorang namja tampan sedang melayani pelanggan di cafenya, dia agak menghawatirkan namja manis yang ada dirumahnya, tiba – tiba sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya.

"opaa…..istirahat lah dulu, sedari tadi yoona liat oppa gak berhenti – berenti, ingat kesehatan oppa"

"ne cagiya….. bentar lagi ne?"

"benar yah oppa bentar lagi."

"ne cagiy…."

Setelah itu hae di gantikan pekerja lain, dan dia istirahat di ruang belakang.

"oppa makan dulu, ne"

"ne, gomawa cagiya"

Hae pun mengambil makanan yang di berikan yoona sang kekasih setelah itu dia pun memakanya. Selama hampir 1 jam tak ada pembicaraan hingga.

"oppa…..gwanca? dari tadi yoona liat oppa tak focus ada apa oppa"

"masa sih oppa gak focus? Perasaanmu ajah kali cagi….. oppa merasa biasa saja"

"ne mungkin oppa benar aku yang salah hehe"

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi hingga hae kembali bekerja.

* * *

Hae kembali kerumahnya, dia mendengar suara music dari dalam rumahnya, dia pun masuk. Setelah di dalam dia melihat hyukkie sedang menari mengikuti alunan music.

_Kerennnn….. tarian yang indah._

Tiba – tiba hae memegang kepalanya yang tiba – tiba mendadak sakit. Dia seperti dipaksa melihat sebuah film yang diputar secara paksa. Diapun berteriak.

"ARGHHHHHH"

Hyukkie yang mendengar suara teriakan, langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dia mendapati hae memegang kepalanya dalam keadaan berlutut. Hyukkie pun mendekati hae, saat hyukkie mendekat hae pun pingsan.

_"__Arvest….. lihat tarianku…. Apakah bagus?"_

_"__ne chagi… tarianmu selalu yang paling indah"_

_"__gombal…..apakah kau menyukainya?"_

_"__ne, cagi aku menyukainya, gombal? Tapi kau menyukainya ne?"_

_"__arvesttttt… apakah kau tak bosan bersamaku? Kau bisa memilih malaikat pelindung yang lain untuk di jadikan rekanmu dan kekasihmu"_

_"__kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu cagi? Aku tak pernah bosan bila bersama denganmu, dan aku tak ini dengan yang lain, aku hanya ingin bersamamu cagi"_

_"…__.."_

_"__aku berjanji kepadamu cagi….. aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, dan aku akan selalu ada untukkmu sepanjang hidup kita, dan berjanjilah jangan menari didepan malaikat lain arra"_

_"__arraso cagi, saranghae"_

_"__nado saranghae cagi"_

Donghae pun tersadar dari pingsanya, dia bisa mersakan keningnya di kompres dan dia berada di ranjang, pasti hyukkie yang membawanya keranjang tadi.

_Mimpi….. tapi terasa nyata? 2 orang itu? Terasa familiyar….. ah sudah lah aku ingin bangun._

Saat dia mencoba bangun, badanya terasa berat ternyata hyukkie tidur sehingga membuat berat. Hyukkie pun kebangun karena merasakan pergerakan dari sampingnya (posisi hyukkie di bawah ranjang tidur di selimut hae). Hyukkie pun mengambil kertas dan menulis.

**Hae kau sudah bangun? Apa yang sakit? Kau mau aku buatkan apa?**

"gomawa hyuk, aku sudah tidak apa – apa hanya sakit kepala ku kumat, aku pernah kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit, kata kekasihku aku ditemukan olehnya dalam keadaan pingsaan. Kata dokter aku amnesia. Dan memang aku tidak ingat apa – apa.

Hyukkie melihat hae dengan sendu.

_Mianhe cagi…. Aku membuatmu tersiksa aku ingin membuatmu ingat tapi malah kau terluka mianhe mianhe…_

Hyukkie pun menulis kembali.

**Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tidur lagi saja, ne? **

"ani…. Aku sudah cukup istirahatnya, sekarang kau yang mesti istirahat hyuk, tak enak kan tidur dengan posisi seperti tadi"

**Hehe…. Iy sih….. hae…. Mau mendengar sebuah cerita tidak.**

"cerita? Cerita apa hyuk?"

**Cerita cinta sepasang malaikat yang harus dipisahkan oleh takdir.**

**"**wooh….. romeo and Juliet versi malaikat ne?"

Hyukkie hanya tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum senang tapi senyum miris.

_Ne kisah kita cagi….. romeo and romeo from heaven._

**ne, hae-ah….hanya saja ini romeo and romeo in heaven**

"MWO? Hubungan sesame jenis? aku mau hyuk, tulislah….. tapi apa kau tak lelas menulis sepanjang itu?"

**Ne, malaikat tak mengenal gender hae-ah, Ani hae-ah….. malaikat tidak diberikan rasa lelah**

"teserah mu hyukk asal jangan kau cape saja"

**Ne.**

**_Dahulu kala di langit. Seorang malaikat dia adalah malaikat penjaga atau lebih dikenal segabagai guardian. Sedang mengerjakan pekerjaanya seorang diri. Yah seorang diri, karena dia belum memiliki partner yang cocok untuknya. Suatu hari dia di panggil oleh Tuannya. Dan dia menghadap, dia di kenalkan oleh seorang malaikat yang masih baru, katanya malaikat itu yang akan menjadi partner dia dalam menjalani pekerjaanya. Seminggu, sebulan telah berlalu sang malaikat dan partnernya semakin dekat, mungkin karena mereka sebaya jadi tidak susah untuk saling memahami. Akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sayangnya karena kesalahan sang malaikat melakukan sebuah dosa, yah si malaikat sempat terlihat oleh manusia. Ada larangan bahwa manusia tak boleh melihat wujud kami, sehingga sang malaikat dihukum. Tapi sang partner tak rela melihat kekasihnya mendapat hukuman dia pun bersedia menggantikan sang kekasih di hukum turun ke bumi sebagai manusia, dan. Memisahkan mereka. Tuannya memberikan perintah untukknya agar menjaga sang kekasih. Dan sayangnya kekasihnya sudah memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia di bumi. Dia pun sebenarnya tak rela untuk mengajak kembali ke langit karena dia melihat sang kekasih hati/ belahan jiwanya telah bahagia tapi karena perintah sang Tuan, membuat dia mau tak mau turun ke bumi untuk menyadarkan sang kekasih. Dia di buat bisu oleh Tuannya, untuk menyadarkan sang kekasih. Dan bila sampai batasnya sang kekasih tidak mengingatnya sang malaikat akan mati._**

"woah….. cerita yang mengharukan, lalu bagaimana endingnya?"

**Molla… tak ada yang mengetahuinya hae.**

_Endingnya… kita yang akan menyelesaikanya cagiy….. dan mungkin aku akan mati dan kau tetap akan di bumi bersama kekasihmu._

"baiklah sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kita istirahat."

**Ne….hae….. selamat malam.**

"selamat malam hyuk…"

Skip Time

Hari ini hari terakhir dia ada di bumi, karena besok dia akan kembali ke labgit, mungkin dengan tidak membawa hae bersamanya, ada perasaan sedih, tapi dia harus belajar merelakan hae. Hyukkie pun melihat hae akan berangkat ke cafenya. Dia pun bertanya.

**Hae….. apakah kau sudah tidak apa – apa? Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja tak perlu ke café**

"ani, hyukk….. aku harus ke café, kasian mereka kalau tak ada aku"

**Tapi hae kondisimu? Apa aku boleh ikut?**

"aku tak apa- apa hyuk, ani….. ada kekasihku, bila aku kenapa – napa dia bisa menolongku.

**Ne baiklah, selamat jalan.**

_Hae….. inikah akhirnya?_

Hae pun berangkat menuju The Grand Place café, tanpa dia sadari hyukkie mengikuti dia. Sesampainya di café hae, langsung menuju tempat karyawan mengganti bajunya dan melayani pelanggan. Hingga sang kekasih mendekat.

"oppa…..wajahmu pucat, apa oppa sakit?"

"ne, semalam oppa demam, tapi sekarang sudah tak apa – apa cagi, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"ne baiklah oppa, bila oppa sudah lelah istirahatlah jangan dipaksakan ne?"

"ne cagi…."

CHU~

Donghae pun mencium yoona, tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memandang mereka dengan penuh luka dari arah luar, akhirnya hyukkie pun membalikan badan untuk kembali ke rumah. Tapi saat akan kembali tiba – tiba papan reklame jatuh dan hampir saja mengenai dirinya, bila saja ia tak di dorong oleh pelanggan café.

_Tuhan….. ambil segera nyawaku….. lebih baik mati daripada aku harus kembali kelangit._

Suara bising yang donghae dan yoona dengar membuat mereka penasaran, menyebabkan mereka keluar dari café dan melihat kejadian yang terjadi. Donghae yang melihat hyukkie duduk di troroar dalam keadaan pucat dan di sebelahnya sebuah reklame terjatuh. Donghae langsung mendekati hyukkie.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI HYUK? AKU BILANG AKU TAK APA –APA, KAU TAK PERLU CEMAS, SEKARANG KAU YANG MENYUSAHKAN TAU"

_Mianhe hyuk mian bila aku kasar, aku khawatir kau kenapa – napa aku tak tau kenapa aku begini._

Hyukkie pun mengeluarkan kertas dan menulis

**Mianhe….mian….. maaf bila aku menyusahkanmu, aku tak akan menggangumu lagi hae, annyong"**

Saat hyukkie akan bangun, yoona mendekati mereka berdua dan bertanya.

"oppa, siapa dia? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat khawatir?"

Hae yang ditanya begitu hanya diam dia bingung mesti menjawab apa, hingga hyukkie menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada yoona dengan tulisan.

**Aku hanya orang yang sempat di tolong hae, jangan salah paham ne? annyong**

Saat akan meninggalkan café, yang sudah mulai sepi sejak tadi hanya menisahkan mereka ber 3 saja, hyukkie pun jatuh pingsan.

* * *

Hyukkie terbangun dan mendapati dia ada di tempat tidur hae, dia melihat tanggalan, ternyata waktu telah berlalu dan hari ini dia akan kembali ke langit. Dia hanya menemukan sebuah surat yang ditulis oleh hae.

**_Hyuk…..bila sudah sadar makanlah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, mianhe aku tak membangunkanmu, kau musti banyak istirahat. Mianhe hyuk bila aku membentakmu kemarin._**

Hyukkie pun bangun dari ranjang dia pun menggambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskanya, setelah itu dia meninggalkan tempat tinggal hae dan kembali ke langit.

Skip Time

Hae pulang dan mendapati apartemenya kosong, dia mencari – cari hyukkie tapi tak menemukanya hingga dia menemukan sebuah surat yang ditulis hyukkie, diapun membacanya. Setelah itu dia berlari keluar rumah, tak peduli lagi yang ada dipikiranya hanya satu Hyukkie.

**_Dear hae-ah_**

**_Hae mungkin saat kau baca surat ini aku telah pergi, ne aku kembali ke langit. Ne tugasku selesai dan aku akan mendapat hukumanku karena aku tak menjalankan perintah dengan benar._**

**_Hae gomawa sudah menolongku dan memperbolehkan aku tinggal disini hingga sembuh_**

**_Hae mianhe jeongmal mianhe, bila aku menyusahkanmu selama ini. Semoga kau bahagia dengan kekasihmu ne._**

**_Hae….. kau ingat ceritaku tentang romeo and romeo in heaven? Kau bertanya kepadaku endingnya. Sekarang aku bisa menjawabnya. Sang malaikat kembali ke langit dan sang partner tetap di dunia bahagia bersama sang kekasih hatinya. _**

**_Hae…saranghae… hiduplah dengan baik bersama yoona, jangan pedulikan aku….. aku akan belajar melupakanmu. Aku akan mencari pengganti dirimu. _**

Donghae pun berlari terus berlari, dia tak tau kemana dia lari yang pasti dia harus menemukan hyukkie. Hingga dia sampai di lorong dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan hyukkie. Dia melihat hyukkie di sana membelakangi dia dengan sayap indahnya.

"Hyukkie…"

Hyukkie pun mematung mendengar suara hae, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seandainya dia tak perlu berlama – lama di lorong ini. Pasti tak akan bertemu dengan hae. Dia pun tetap pada posisi dan dia berkata.

"jangan mendekat hae."

"hyukkie…..suaramu?"

"ne suaraku telah kembali…"

"hyukkie mianhe"

"ani hae, kau tak salah….."

"kembalilah hyuk"

"ani hae, tempatku bukan di sini, aku harus kembali ke tempatku berasal."

"Hyuk…apakah cerita mu waktu itu benar? Dan apakah itu aku?"

"ne….. kau kekasihku hae namamu arvest…aku berharap kau bahagia dengan yoona hae"

"hyuk…"

"saranghae hae….. aku harus kembali, annyong"

"REOQIELLLLLLLL…"

1 Years later

Sudah setahun lebih sang namja tampan kehilangan sang belahan jiwa kembali ke langit, dia masih menjalankan bisnisnya, dia pun sudah mengingat semuanya, dan kekasihnya yoona? Sudah dia putuskan. Sekarang dia sedang berada di sebuah gereja dia berdoa.

_Tuhan….. aku hambamu yang berdosa telah menyakiti salah satu malaikatmu, aku mohon pertemukanku denganya lagi. Kembalikan dia padaku hiks….. aku mencintainya. Apapun akan aku lakukan deminya ya Tuhan._

Setelah berdoa dia pun keluar gereja dan menyebrang jalan, tanpa dia sadari dari arah berlawanan ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

BRAK

JDERR

_Reoqiel tunggu aku ne_

Omake

Sang namja tampan membuka mata dan dia melihat hamparan rumput yang luas, sejauh mata memandang hanya warna hijau rumput dan biru langit. Dia pun bangun dan kemana hingga dia melihat sosok yang sudah sangat dia kenali, sosok yang selama ini dia cari. Diapun mendekati sosok itu dan memeluknya.

"hyukkie…..aku kembali…"

"hae? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"aku telah mati cagiya….. doaku terkabul, sekarang aku bersamamu. Dan akhir dari cerita romeo and romeo in heaven adalah sang malaikat cantik akhirnya bersatu dengan belahan jiwanya. Saranghae reoqiel, hyukkie atau siapapun kau aku mencintaimu"

"hiks…hiks…nado….nado saranghae arvest or lee donghae aku juga mencintaimu"

Akhirnya sang malaikat kembali bersatu dengan sang belahan jiwa, mereka berjalan – jalan di taman langit berdua, sambil bercanda gurau, menyalurkan kebahagiaan dan rasa cinta.

**The End**

**Author Curcol**

**hey hooooooo akhirnya ri publish juga ff angel's series : angel love story bagian haehyuk or eunhae yah pokonya bagian mereka lah yang gak slesai - selesai gara - gara Ri mendadak keilangan ide buat ff ini. Ri udah publish yang Kangteuk, hanchul, kyumin, yewook, di akun ri yang kim ri yong. sekarang Ri publish ini, bagi yang menunggu? ada gak yah hehe pokoke kalau ada mian baru sekarang beres.**

**hope reader like and please review nya reader masukan untuk ri. gomawa ne, dan bagi yang review hyukkie journey gomawa ne kalau kalian suka.**


End file.
